Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Colorsplash.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Colorsplash.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Chamblee, Ga. as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Pink Wave, not patented. The new Petunia was observed on a plant within a population of plants of xe2x80x98Pink Wavexe2x80x99 in May, 1999. This branch mutation was selected on the basis of its unique leaf variegation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in Chamblee, Ga. since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Colorsplash have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Colorsplashxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Colorsplashxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low-growing, mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Green and pale yellow variegated leaves.
3. Single flowers that are bright pink in color.
Plants of the new Petunia are most similar to plants of the parent cultivar. Plants of the new Petunia differ from plants of the cultivar Pink Wave primarily in foliage color as plants of the cultivar Pink Wave do not have variegated leaves. In addition, plants of the new Petunia grow slower than plants of the cultivar Pink Wave.